Just A Little Kiss: DaveKat Fluff
by CeruleanChick
Summary: John notices Dave mental absence. Dave thinks about a sleepover. Sucky summary. T to calm my rising paranoia. Don't like, don't read. DaveKat.


**A/N: First fix that I've ever posted. Don't hate. Turn it into constructive criticism. Review, favorite, share it with your friends! Enjoy!**

John tapped my shoulder.

"Dave? Are you alright? You've been... Acting weird all morning."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, bro. Just thinking." John giggled.

"Thinking is a dangerous thing to do, Strider." I pushed him over. He got back up and paused the game.

"Hey, what gives, dude? I was about to-"

"Dave." I looked at him, surprised at the tone in his voice.

"What is it?"

"What happened last night?" He looked genuinely concerned. But how could I tell him? I promised I wouldn't...

_It was four p.m. when I arrived at Karkat's place. I knocked on the door, even though he has a doorbell. He shouted, "Who is it," from inside._

_"Who do you think, jackass," I shouted back. I was the only one that ever knocked. He opened the door and moved aside to let me in. I glanced at him, silently gasping. He looked beautiful._

_"Finally, Jegus! I told you, three thirty," he quipped, punching me in the shoulder._

_"Told ya, dude. Traffic's crazy," I replied, punching him back. We were seventeen, had been friends since seventh grade, and we still had sleepovers. Oh, I've also had a major crush on him since eighth grade. What can I say? The kid's a gem. To me, at least._

_I dropped my clothes and sleeping a bag in Karkat's room. Downstairs, I tackled him onto the sofa. After a quick wrestling match (which I would've won if I hadn't fallen off), we settled down to watch a movie. Twenty minutes in, Karkat was complaining about the quality._

_"Strider, this movie sucks."_

_"Aw, come on, Karkat. Give it a chance. Who knows, you might like it better than your shitty rom coms."_

_"Shut up, Dave. My rom coms are gold." After another ten minutes, he got up and started gathering pillows. He took them upstairs, then came back for more. Curious, I followed him to his room, where I found an awesome fort (don't tell him I said that)._

_Once he deemed it done, Karkat turned to me and said, "Let's go in!" He crawled inside and I followed suit. It was comfy and warm, but cramped. I could fit only by hugging my knees to my chest ( he could sit cross-legged). He looked so proud of his fort, though, that I had to smile._

_Karkat had brought is xBox inside. He began to sort through his games._

_"Halo?"_

_"Your choice, bro." I laughed at his cute little grin. Gog, I had a huge crutch on him. I swore, then and there, that I'd have him, no matter what I'd have to do. Forty minutes later, he threw his controller at me._

_"I'm gonna get my candy. You want some?" I gave him a look that said, 'Of course'. He left and I changed my position from scrunched to cross-legged. the fort was just big enough for me to sit comfortably. Perfect._

_When Karkat had come back, he tossed six bags of candy in, the called for me to watch out. After crawling partway in, he realized there was no place for him to sit but my lap._

_"Strider, move."_

_"Why," I queried, feigning innocence._

_"Why? Because I need to sit, that's why!" I smiled at him._

_"Oh, and the spot available isn't to your liking?" He blushed furiously and stuttered, then gave up and sat in my lap. I put my head on top of his and put my arms around him. He wriggled a bit._

_Two hours later, we got bored of Halo and decided to play Call of Duty. He got to his knees to change the game, his bare feet still resting in my lap. Struck by sudden impulse, I ran a finger lightly down one. He jerked and whipped his head around._

_"Dave, what are you doing?"_

_Nonchalantly, I said, "Nothing." He turned back around._

_I started tickling his feet again. He laughed and opened his arms up for attack. I love the way he laughs and giggles. It was beautiful. After a few minutes, I stopped tickling him. We started playing. about an hour later, I realized he was snuggling into my chest. Unable to stop myself, I placed a small kiss, right on top of his head. He looked at me and I blushed._

_"I-I'm sorry, Karkat. I didn't-" I was silenced by a pair of soft lips pressed to mine._

_I immediately melted into him. He was so soft and warm and sweet. We broke apart. He settled himself back on my lap and we went back to playing. A little while later (I don't know how long; I was still too stunned), I heard a soft snoring coming from Karkat. He was asleep. I kissed his head again and began running my fingers through his knotted, spiky hair. Soon enough I fell asleep..._

All through the morning I had played that kiss over and over in my mind.

"Dude! Stop spacing out! Are you sure you're alright?"

Glancing at John, I said, "I'm fine, but you won't be once I'm through with you!"


End file.
